What I Want to Give You
by Rai Sakura
Summary: It is sweet yet is bitter. No matter how sweet and bitter is it, you will have your courage to the person you like. Obliviashipping


**Diclaimer: Pokemon (c) Nintendo and other respective owners.**

 **I don't own anything, I just write this fic tho.**

 **Pairing: Obliviashipping, mentioned RandxLeanne and Rangershipping.**

 **Title: What I Want to Give You**

"It's done!" Summer cheered as Solana smiled to her. "Too bad, Kate doesn't join us though." added the brunette.

"It can't be helped. She has missions in Kanto." Solana replied.

They are currently in Ranger Union, Almia region. They happened to meet when they had to hand their reports to Chairperson Erma. They borrowed the kitchen to make chocolate. As for Kate (who were mentioned by Summer), she along with Wendy, Kellyn, and Keith were tasked to go to Kanto.

"Well, I wish you a good luck tomorrow." Solana giggled.

"Wha-what?" then Summer recalled that she and Ben had to go to Oblivia by tomorrow. It is not a secret that Summer likes Ben. However, she was too... embarrassed (?). Sure many people noticed Ben likes her too and so she was. Summer countered back to Solana and Lunick's relationship which reddened Solana's face.

-Next Day-

It is February 14th. It was a big day for girls who has a person they liked. Today, Summer and Ben were taking a morning walk from Cocona Village to Rand's house. They just returned to Oblivia. Since Rand has an errand to do, he requested them to patrol around Oblivia. However...

"Um… Ben," Ben's face turned to Summer as she called for him. "Do you have some time? I mean-"

Summer was too shy until she hardly let out her voice. Summer blushed in the heat of moment. Ben, can't hear her clearly, walked closer to her until his face was too close to her. So he could hear what she said.

"What?" asked Ben, smiling to her.

Summer blushed more. She tried to have a courage to give a box of chocolate she hide on her back. "I- I… this-"

All of sudden they heard some screams as if people was panicked. A person ran to them as he panted.

"Ranger! He-help!" he shrieked. "A-a fire in Tilt Village!"

They were soon running to Tilt Village. Before doing so, another person stopped them. They recognized him as Ralph, Booker's grandson. "Ra-ranger! There is a thief who is running to Rasp Cavern! He's been stealing things from us lately!"

Ben and Summer were in pinch to face two big incident that would have two rangers to handle in each missions. In other hand, Rand had taken his wife, Leanne to a super fancy restaurant. None of rangers that could do any missions besides Ben and Summer. Ben decided, "I'll go chase the thief while Summer was dealing with the fire."

Ben almost ran to Tilt Village but Summer interrupted, "wait, Ben. I'll find this cat burglar. You go with the fire in Tilt Village."

"But-"

"Don't worry. I can take him easily. Remember I used to learn martial art?"

Summer wanted Ben to trust her, not to worry of her anytime. She wouldn't be caught by any Pincher grunt. Like now, peace brought Oblivia once again. Pokémon Pinchers are not here anymore. No one would crazy enough to kidnap a pokemon ranger at leasts.

"Okay, I leave Cocona Village to you!"

"Got it!"

The two rangers dashed to opposite ways. Summer put her small box of chocolate in the pocket. She planned to give it to Ben later.

Ralph pointed the way where the thief were hiding. When they passed by Cocona Village, the citizen were feeling anxiety due the thieves in each nights. In Teakwood forest, Summer saw a Spinarak and a Roselia. After capturing them, they heard a rustling sound nearby. Ralph and Summer had to duck so the person wouldn't notice them.

"It's the thief!" whispered Ralph, they spotted the burglar. "I saw him yesterday I swear!"

The two showed up in front of the thief. He didn't have any pokemon (unlike the Pinchers). So he charged his knife to Summer however…

"Whew, I beat him up." Summer smiled as she let out a sigh of relieve. Ralph only gawked to see Summer take down the thief. Though she was trained under a black belt for a while in the past, she kept a good use of her lessons.

Summer had Roselia to use its pollen to make the thief asleep and Spinarak to make a strings around the thief then brought him to the police. Later she guessed, _Ben… is he already taking off the fire? He could be at Rand's house maybe._

Summer dashed to Rand's house. But there was no one besides Nema. Nema was fixing her another failed invention with her screwdriver. Nema a little puzzled to see Summer's pant upon she came in.

"What's wrong? You should know that papa was dating mama to a super fancy restaurant after I gave mama a free voucher." Nema spoke up.

"Di-did Ben come here before?" Summer asked.

"No, he didn't." Nema shook her head.

"I see…"

Summer sighed and was about to leave. Suddenly she dropped a box of chocolate from her pocket. Nema spotted the small rectangular shape box of chocolate.

"What's this?" Nema hurried to pick it up.

Summer blushed, trying to retrieve it and didn't want to make a misunderstanding. Nema stared at Summer once she realized it was a box of chocolate. Nema had Summer stay and put cups of hot milk on the table then took a seat across to Summer. And then…

. . . . . . . .

"WHAT?! You haven't give it to him?!" Nema cried out after hearing Summer's story.

Summer flustered as if she wished to crawl into a hole. She covered her red face by her own hands. Nema giggled which embarrassed Summer more.

"So, why didn't you give him? You've got a lot of chance to get close with him." Nema began then drank her milk.

"I was about to. But there was missions to do. And... and-" Summer felt down as she muttered her words plus repeating the story.

"Sounds hard." Nema commented then she came up with an idea. She whispered it to Summer. Nema giggled after telling her what to do.

"Okay, I have to do my best!"

"That's the spirit, Summer!"

\- Several hours later -

Ben finished his missions. He was tired after some big incidents occurred. He glanced at his ukulele wielding Pichu.

"I guess we have to report these incident to Rand first. I hope he's home already." Ben said to his Pichu as he put his hands to the back of his head.

He entered Rand's house. He only found Nema who was still fixing her invention. Nema smiled to him, "Hi, Ben! Papa isn't home yet." she suddenly blurted out as if she read Ben's mind.

"I see,"

Nema saw him about to leave. Nema stopped him, "wait! Are you going to leave?"

Ben shrugged, "I guess so. Rand's not here. I should go back later and report to Rand about what happened."

Nema gave a small laugh before whispering, "well, if you're free, you should-"

Ben ran to Lapras beach where the seawater was orange and yellow mixture. There, a brunette was sitting on the once white sand turned to orange because of the orange sun. He took a deep breath before calling his comrade's name, "Su-Summer!"

Summer turned to him and stood up. He walked to her. Ben was still panting after running all his might to the beach. As expected, the beach was quite cold. The two were staring each other until they blushed and avoided eye contact.

"He-hey, Summer. Nema said you called me here. What's the matter?" Ben spoke up.

Summer tried to gain her courage. She was murmured and her face turned redder than Ben's. "Um-um," _What should I do? This is too sudden. But this is sunset. I must give it to him before tomorrow!_ Summer thought panicky.

"Ben,"

Summer just called his name, another girl interrupted them. "Hey, Ranger! Please, I need a certain pokemon for my mother's birthday two days later!"

"Ah!" Ben was about to turn away and doing a quest for the girl. Summer held his hand to prevent him to go another mission or quest. Ben knew… that Summer was going to tell him something. "I'll get them tomorrow. It's getting dark already. You should return to your house before your mother was worrying of you."

Ben waved his hand to the girl. The girl waved back to Ben and returned to her house. Summer smiled after obtaining her courage.

"Ben," she handed over the chocolate box to Ben. "This… this is for you!"

Ben received it as he smiled to her, "thanks Summer. I'll accept it, your feelings toward me."

Summer smiled to Ben. She was happy that she was able to give him Valentine chocolate, let Ben know her feeling, also Ben replied her feelings as well.

 _Chocolate, it is sweet yet is bitter._

 _No matter how sweet and bitter is it, you will have your courage to the person you like._

* * *

A/N: The italic sentences at the end of the story are Summer's POV or thoughts not the narrator's closing. That's why I made that kind of words. Seriously, I didn't take the sentences from a manga, anime or song lyrics. It came up from my mind (all of the sudden). So I'm really sorry if there's that kind of lyrics, words or sentences somewhere.

Actually I write this years ago (two or three years, I guess). But I just want to publish it to ffnet just to recall my excitement when I was writing this. I have intention to publish it on valentine day, but I'm afraid if I'm too busy next month. (I haven't write the White Day part as well.)

Me: "AHH! It has been a while I haven't done something (fanfics/fanarts) about pokemon ranger!"


End file.
